ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/The Alliance
The Alliance Welcome to The Alliance's union page! (updated weekly) We are a group of highly active players looking for other players who share our commitment to the game. Leader: Xeris Union rank: 17 Members: 17/20 Stance: Hardcore Only! Status: Looking for active members for the next war event. Event Rules Members who do not or cannot follow these rules without giving a notice, on either the in-game notice board or the Line chat, will be considered in-active and have the possibility of being kicked from the union. 'Raids' *Members are required to participate in all raid reasons. *For normal raids, the finder of the raid is the only one allowed to kill it. This allows them to recieve the bonuses if it turns wild. Other members should start with a normal attack to increase the damage rate, then go all-out in the following attacks. normal raid that falls below 10 mins will be open for anyone to take *If a normal raid is stolen, accidental or not, it's courteous to let the member you stole from be able to take one of yours. one of a higher tier *For wild raids, like with the normals, start with a normal attack and follow with all-outs. 'Wars' *Members are required to participate in at least 3''' wars a day. The '3 '''wars that are required are of the player's choosing (usually dependant on the player's time zone). *Failing to follow this will result in a permanent ban from the union.* *Stronger members are encouraged to apply for frontlines, especially if they know they'll be present at the beginning of the war. *Weaker members, those who's raid deck is below 50k atk and 140k health, are encouraged to stay in the castle to support. 'Battle / Coliseum, Storylines, Item Hunt *Members are NOT required to participate in these events due to the nature being based entirely on individual rank. *Those members who do competitively participate in these events should exercise caution in using pots, as your rank is not guaranteed by using them. 'Gifting' *Members do not have to participate in these events for their own rewards, but should try to match and send gifts to the other members of the union who are trying to get the rewards. 'Bingo' *Members do not have participiate in these events as they only offer individual rewards. Requirements *'Minimum level of 100 or higher' / Prospecting players below level 100 will not be considered for recruitment. *This rule is based on the average level of all the members.* *'Must be active' / Daily log-in is not necessarily required but does keep you safe from being kicked. 7 days of inactivity without prior notice with result in a kick. *'LINE' / We have a line group that all members are to join. Those who don't have Line will not be considered. *'Union War' / For UvU you should be able to make at least 3/4 fights a day. Want to join? If you fulfill the requirements and are interested in joining, you can apply but contacting me on Line: Xeris77 Category:Community